A Thunderbolt's Academia
by Fier66
Summary: For young 15-years old Denki Kaminari, being a hero has been a life-long dream of his. Sure he's a huge idiot and can't control his power properly, but he's sure as hell gonna train and become the best, most epic hero there ever is! Now if only he can stop 'Wheyy-ing'... MHA with Kaminari as the Protagonist.


**A.N.: Kaminari is my fav character so I just thought of making a fanfic where he's the MC. Most of the main plots will still be the same, just we'll be focusing on Kaminari's perspective instead. Also I'll put my own twist on some parts of the story of course!**

 **Also this fic will have lots of comedy and stuff.**

* * *

 **-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG-**

"Gah!"

The alarm clock immediately went haywire after getting hit by its owner.

"Dammit, I broke another one!" Denki Kaminari shouted as he stared at the alarm clock in despair. "Why did I set it so early anyway? It isn't like something im…por…tant…." Realization sunk upon him as he remembered what day it is.

"God dammit, the Yuuei Entrance Exam!"

The young teen swiftly entered the bathroom to take a shower, and after a minute, came out and immediately wore a white T-shirt and black track suit. He rushed down his apartment stairs and get on his bicycle.

"Okay Denki, I'm pretty sure you can arrive on time. Now let's see…" He checked his wrist watch…and his face quickly turned to one of horror.

"Daammiiiiittt! Five minutes left?!"

The teen cycled like a madman.

All of the people he passed could see the lightning formed from his bike, and had to dodge to avoid getting zapped.

"Mommy, why does likening come out from his butt?" A three year old boy said to his mother.

"Now now dear, it's lightning. Oh, and it's his quirk. Next year you'll manifest your own quirk too! Isn't that exciting?" His mom replied with a smile.

"Yay! I wanna shoot lightning from my butt too!"

"Oh, you're so cute!"

As the parent and child cuddled, said lighting user was still cycling to his destination, unaware that using his quirk to speed up his bike caused it to look like he was shooting lightning from his ass.

The teen is Denki Kaminari; a carefree 15-year old teenager who is applying for Yuuei High to become a hero. His quirk is Static Buildup, the power to generate electricity, lightning, thunder or whatever you call it. While it is quite powerful, Denki still couldn't control the output perfectly and it also has a huge drawback if used excessively. But there are certain moments where he can…excel.

Denki is an easygoing and friendly boy who likes trendy things, and hamburgers. Bless the hamburgers. He often panics easily and can be rather unreliable, but he is loyal to his friends and is friendly to everyone. He also doesn't take insults or harsh words to heart and can quickly recover from it. He's also a huge idiot.

He's the only child, but he doesn't live with his parents. They usually work overseas, so Denki is usually left to fend for himself most of the time. He still get monthly allowance from them, in fact they're pretty huge in sum, but he still decided to work part time in a family diner to find some extra income.

"Hah…hah…made it…" Denki said while panting furiously. "I can't believe I took 4 minutes and a half for a thirty minute journey!" He said proudly. "Man I'm awesom…shit I need to vomit."

While he was vomiting in some bushes near the entrance to Yuuei, a girl with short purple hair and asymmetric bangs with plug-like earlobes stared at his back weirdly.

"…The heck is that." Kyouka Jirou mumbled and shook her head, before walking to where every other student was going…

Yuuei High.

 **-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-** **PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-** **-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-**

 **Denki P.O.V**

Shit. I didn't eat breakfast. And my throat is feeling sore right now. Why the heck did I set the alarm clock so late?! Dammit, I'm hungry, thirsty, tired…can I even take this Entrance Exam?

…Calm down Denki. You can do this. Take a deep brea- scratch that I'm just gonna vomit again. I wonder if anybody saw me vomiting just now…I hope not.

The hero, Present Mic, was still explaining something about robot points…aaaand I can't concentrate at all because of my hunger. Oh hey, that guy in glasses is asking something! Tenya Iida? Whatever, ask him more glasses dude, I need to regain my concentration here!

As I continued to wipe the sweat from my forehead, I saw a cute girl several seats away from me…woah look at those ears! Probably her quirk or something...and she seemed to be looking at me. I wonder why? Wait, why does she looks like she's disgusted by me? What did I do? Plug ear lady please why you do this?! Great, now she turned away. Don't leave me hanging like this!

Suddenly, I felt someone touching my hair from behind. I glanced back…and realized that it's not a hand, but several strand of hairs that looked like vines. I glanced higher and saw the face of the person whose hair is touching my head. She was quite beautiful and was sporting a neutral look; probably not knowing that her hair was touching my head.

"Umm, uhh…can you…I don't know, move your hair miss…?" I said with the friendliest smile I could muster, and the girl looked down at me…

…

Stare…

…

W-Why is she looking at me like that?! She looked at me like I'm not even worth her time! Okay maybe not to that extent but what's with those dead fish eyes?!

Previously it's the long ear girl, now this vine hair girl. I had to wonder, do they hate me or something?! I've never had a girlfriend and had no luck with girls, but at least I have quite a number of female friends and rarely have I seen girls glaring at me. So why did they look at me like that?

Suddenly, I noticed that that she was slowly moving her hair so that it does not touch me anymore. Her quirk must be related to her hair, I deduced.

"T-thanks." I muttered, and quickly turned forward to hear what the teacher had to say. He's still talking about the rules of the Entrance exam, and I noticed that the student with glasses from before was berating a timid, short boy for being nervous.

'That's rude. There's no need to shame him in front of other people…' I frowned, before shrugging and continuing to hear what the teacher had to say…

"Now let's move to the main event! PLUS ULTRA! And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!" Present mic shouted with a weird grin on his face

…

"Eh?"

 **-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-** **PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-** **-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-PLUSULTRA-**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Denki, along with tons of other students, were standing in front of a large gate which has a huge replica of a battlefield beyond it. Apparently this is one of the two arena available, and the top 18 from both arena will be allowed to become a student of the school. How they have enough space for two arenas, he'll never know.

"W-woah, what a huge site!" Denki muttered in amazement as he stared at the entrance. Other students were also wide-eyed looking at the battlefield.

"It's huuuuge! Amazing isn't it?"

Denki turned to his side and saw a girl with pink skin and messy light pink hair that has two yellow horns protruding out of her forehead. Her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises.

"Oh! Sorry for suddenly talking to you like that! My name is Mina Ashido, just call me Mina!" Mina Ashido said with a giggle. Denki raised an eyebrow, before smiling at the cheerful girl.

"Denki Kaminari. Nice to meet you Ashido-san!" He said with a grin. "I wanna ask if you're nervous, but you look way too optimistic to be."

"Mhmm, I'm pretty confident with myself and my quirk ya' know? I'm gonna ace this thing!" She said proudly, before whispering to him. "…also since I'll probably do bad at the written test later…"

'Cute.'

"I'm pretty nervous to be honest. Buuut I'll try my best too." The boy said.

As they chatted with each other for a bit, Denki saw the plug-ear girl from before. And Denki, being the friendly and social guy he was, called out to her.

"Heyyyyyy! Plug-ear girl!" He shouted, causing said girl to twitch, before turning her head to look at him. One could easily see the irritation in her eyes. She stomped over to Denki and glared at him.

"…Why must you shout at me in front of lots of people like that; I don't like being the centre of attention." Kyouka Jirou said, glaring at Denki.

"S-sorry…"

"Tch, its fine." Kyouka sighed before putting her hands inside her pocket. "Why did you call out to me anyway?"

"Oh, I just saw you staring at me in the lecture just now. Aaaand since I saw you here I just felt like calling out to you, dahahaha!" Denki said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kyouka stared at him blankly, before shaking her head.

"It was nothing. I just saw you puking in the bushes this morning." She deadpanned. Denki face turned to one of extreme shock while Mina laughed heartily.

"Ahahahaha! Kaminari-kun, d-did you clean up after that? Imagine what people would say if t-they saw a puddle puke in front of the greatest hero school in Japan!" Mina said before laughing again. This time, Kyouka couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"S-snrk…why the heck did you puke there a-anyway…"

"Hey! I was tired from cycling and I forgot to eat breakfast! A-and I covered the puke with some leaves!" Denki said, his face red. Kyouka and Mina were still laughing. "H-HEY! Stop laughing already!"

After a while, they stopped laughing at the poor boy. Mina was still giggling a bit though.

"Ehem! I'm Mina Ashido, nice to meet you…?"

"Kyouka. Kyouka Jirou." Kyouka said as she shook the pink girl's hand.

"And I'm Denk-"

"Puking guy. Got it." Kyouka said with a smirk.

"HEY!"

"He's Denki Kaminari! But maaaaybe we should stop bullying him already." Mina said, but she still giggled at Kyouka's comment.

"Fair point. No good beating a dead horse." Kyouka mumbled, before yawning. "When will this test start anyway?"

"Ooooh, I think you might just triggered a flag-"

"AAAAAAAND START!" Present Mic voice could be heard throughout the whole area.

Some of the students looked dumbfounded for a bit, as they all stared at each other, uncertain on whether to go or not.

"What's the matter?! There's no such thing as countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuuun! Consider the baton tossed!"

"Huh, well we better get going then, Mina, Kyou-eh?" Before Denki realized it, both of the girls (and most of the students) had already started running towards the city. "Oh shoot!"

He quickly ran while encasing his legs with a bit of lightning to boost his speed. Not a second after that, a 1-point robot suddenly burst out of a building, and charged at the boy.

Instead of charging the robot head on, he boosted his legs and jumped over it. When he was above the robot, he touched its body lightly.

The machine immediately shook erratically, malfunctioning before shutting down.

Denki landed on the ground, and saw lots of students starting to engage the machines. He clenched his fists, electricity crackling from his fingers.

" **Let's do this!"**


End file.
